I NEED YOU!
by boothtempe
Summary: es la continuacion de I CAN'T!... algunos me pidieron la continuacion y aqui va! si habrá otro... depende de vosotros! quiero reviews! sigue basado de spoiliers... y mi imaginacion! b/b por supuesto!


**I NEED YOU**

Había pasado 3 días desde su última conversación. Brennan y booth no se habían visto ni llamado, al no tener caso, no tenía tampoco una obligación de hacerlo.

Brennan había pasado esos días pensando, intentando encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, era su amigo, era su compañero y era su confidente. Con él lo hacía casi todo menos eso. Y acaba él de pedirla de dar ese paso? Y si algo no sale bien? Estropearían su amistad, su incondicional compañía por eso?. Por otro lado estaba su deseo de ser madre, pero no solo madre, sino madre de un booth. Él la dejó claro que de otra forma no lo haría. Yo quiero ser madre, pero porque él quiere ser padre de mi hijo? Porque quiere involucrarse tanto? Pensaba. Y yo porque quiero que él sea absolutamente el padre?. Brennan deja de pensar o se te va a explotar la cabeza, se dijo a si misma.

Siguió trabajando, cuando sintió a alguien de pie en la puerta de su despacho observándola. Al levantar la vista, sobresaltó "booth!" dijo.

Booth: lo siento. (dijo entrando y sentándose en el sofá mirándola)

Brennan: desde cuando llevas ahí de pie?

Booth: no mucho… (dijo sonriendo)

Se produjo un silencio incomodo… ella le miraba pensando. Y él mirándola también pensando.

Brennan:

"_es guapo. No, es muy guapo. Varias veces me ha dicho que es muy bueno en la cama. Será verdad?. Somos compañeros, amigos, no podemos involucrarnos hasta ese punto si algo sale mal?. Podríamos también arreglarlo como siempre lo hacemos. Y si no podemos?, prefiero quedarme con la duda y curiosidad que arriesgarme. Y que pasa con lo de ser madre? También tendré que esperar?. Ay! No se que hacer. No se que siento."_ Pensaba.

Booth:

"_habrá tomado ya una decisión? Cual será? Cuanto deseo que sea un SI. Se la veía muy decidida con lo de ser madre. Y si dice que no? Buscaría a otro?. Quiero que ser el padre. Pero también quiero estar con ella. Estoy arriesgando todo. Quizás debería decirla que seré el padre de todas formas. Con solo no dejarme al margen de mis obligaciones me conformaría. Booth espera, a lo mejor dice que si. Ten paciencia."_ Pensaba él a su turno.

El contacto visual era tan intenso que no parecía haber un espacio de por medio entre los dos. Pero ese momento tan mágico fue suspendido con la aparición de cam.

Cam: brennan, he visto… (se paró… al ver a booth) booth! Tu aquí? Tenemos un caso?

Booth: acaso no puedo simplemente venir a visitar a mi compañera (dijo a la defensiva)

Cam: ya sabes a que me referías (dijo volteando los ojos por su comportamiento)

Booth: no, no lo sé (dijo algo enfadado… "es que tenía que ser inoportuna" se decía a si mismo)

Cam: oye!... si estas molesto con la dr brennan no la pagues conmigo.

Booth: no estoy… (dijo levantándose)

Cam: está aquí, grítala! (le interrumpió y se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo mas…)

Brennan: (estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de booth) estas enfadado conmigo?

Booth: no! (se apresuró en contestar)

Brennan: y a que ha venido eso?

Booth: (acercándose a la puerta como si se estuviera yendo) es una inoportuna, eso es todo.

Brennan: inoportuna? A que te refieres?

Booth: yo me entiendo! (dijo abriendo la puerta para salir)

Brennan: espera! (Se apresuro a decir al verle salir… este se volvió) a que se debe tu visita? No me has dicho nada.

Booth: ah!, con tanto pensar se me olvidaba. Tenemos un caso.

Brennan: ("tanto pensar?" se dijo en si interior, "en que puede estar pensando?") vamos entonces!

El cuerpo se encontraba en la playa. Se dirigieron allí. Tras examinar al cadáver y mandar los restos al jeffersonian, booth y brennan fueron a interrogar al primer sospechoso. Estaban en el ascensor.

Booth: bones! (ella le miró) como has estado? (dijo sin saber muy bien que decir, no le gustaba el silencio que había entre los dos…)

Brennan: (a que viene eso? Se preguntaba.) bien… (será porque llevamos 3 días sin hablar…) y tu? (me habrá echado de menos? Se preguntaba)

Booth: bien (me habrá echado de menos? Se preguntaba él también, se miraban de reojo… bren harta de tener el pelo suelto, cogió una goma y la recogió… eso movimiento hizo flipar a booth)

Stewie: lo sabía, lo sabía!

Booth: (sobresaltó al oír la voz, miro al lado de donde estaba brennan y vio a stewie de nuevo) joder! (exclamó sin querer)

Brennan: que pasa?

Booth: nada! (mintió)

Stewie: no puedes dejar de pensar en ello verdad?. Qué dirá, qué dirá?. Si?, No?, Si?, No?... no te deja en paz verdad?... dime que crees que dirá? Si, no?, si?, no?,si? (estaba siendo muy pesado)

Booth: cállate!

Brennan: booth!, que te pasa? (dijo preocupada)

Booth: nada… simplemente he pensado en voz alta! (dijo acompañado de una sonrisa)

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió. Stewie se había ido, se fueron a la sala de interrogatorios. Tras interrogar al sospechoso los dos fueron al despacho de booth.

Brennan: yo creo que decía la verdad.

Stewie: qué estúpida! (booth al verle de nuevo, volteó los ojos.) claro que mentía. Tu dr es una estúpida muy guapa.

Brennan: (al verle voltear los ojos) qué pasa? No estas de acuerdo?

Booth: no!, estoy contigo… estoy de acuerdo…

Stewie: oh! Patético. Lo que hace el amor. Que pasa que ahora la vas a apoyar incluso si no tiene razón? Todo por un kiki?. Patético boothie! Pero inteligente, así te la tiras en seguida.

Booth: quieres dejarme en paz?... ese no es mi plan! (susurro, stewie estaba a su lado)

Brennan: (sin entender) que has dicho?

Booth: aunque parezca que dice la verdad será mejor que le vigilemos…

Brennan: estoy de acuerdo.

Stewie: y se puede saber cual es tu plan?... esperar?... si no puedes ni controlarte. Yo digo que la agarres ahora mismo y que la des otro morreo como el otro día… viste como se quedó? (dijo con una sonrisa en la boca)

Booth: largo! (dijo entre dientes, bren no se dio cuenta)

Brennan: será mejor que vuelva al laboratorio. (dijo ante el silencio de los dos. De pronto no parecía tener otra cosa de que hablar… lo único que pensaba era en ese tema)

Stewie: no la dejes ir!... ahora es perfecto… tienes que saber si habrá kiki o no!

Booth: y que se supone que tengo que hacer? (dijo murmurando)

Stewie: eres bobo o te lo haces… (Booth le miró muy serio) besarla estúpido! (le miró con cara de preocupación y poco convencido) oh! Vamos… la última vez se dejó… si no la gustara te hubiese abofeteado o golpeado… no lo hizo…

Booth: (al ver que bren estaba a punto de salir) espera! (ella se volvió y él se levantó de su silla)

Stewie: ese es mi boothie!!! A por ella boothie!! Haz que se rinda a tus pies. Toma el poder, sé el maestro! (decía con voz maquiavélica) déjala tan mareada que suplique por volver a tocarte!... que…

Booth: cállate! (le ordenó, interrumpiendo su discurso)

Brennan: eh? (mas que sorprendida por las palabras de él)

Booth: no te decía a ti…

Brennan: y a quien sino? (estaban los dos al frente)

Stewie: hazla callar la boca… oh! Esos preciosos labios! (dijo con babas cayendo) a que son irresistibles tras haberlas probadas?

Booth: (hizo oídos sordos esta vez) bones, sobre lo de…

Brennan: lo sé… quieres saber… (él la miraba fijamente a poco metros de ella) he estado pensando sobre ello…

Booth: y…? (se apresuró en preguntar) has tomado una decisión?

Stewie: que será?, que será?... si?, no?, si?, no?...

Booth se tocó la cabeza, stewie le estaba dando unos fuertes dolores de cabeza…

Brennan: estas bien? (preocupada al verle agarrar su cabeza con signo de dolor)

Booth: si, solo unos pequeños dolores de cabeza. Pero ya esta. Decías? (estaba ansioso por saber)

Brennan: bueno, quiere tener un hijo tuyo booth, pero…(booth al oír ese "pero" se le aceleraron los latidos) somos compañeros, somos… eres mi mejor amigo booth… mi confidente… y no quiero perderte!. I NEED YOU!

Booth: nunca me…(sintió los dedos de bren sobre su boca, callándole)

Stewie: como te sientes al sentir eso?... de verdad quieres esperar? No vas a hacer nada? (booth hizo oídos sordos de nuevo… aunque sus palabras empezaban a zumbarle ya la cabeza, pero disimulaba para no preocupar a bren, y sobre todo no interrumpir la conversación)

Brennan: si lo hacemos, no se si sería capaz de hacer como si no ha pasado nada… ninguno de los dos sabemos como reaccionaremos…

Stewie: tu ya lo sabes, verdad boothie (éste seguía ignorándole)

Brennan: y si reaccionamos para mal?

Booth: no lo haremos…

Brennan: eso no lo sabes…

Stewie: díselo…

Booth: no quiero presionarla! (dijo olvidándose)

Brennan: (asustada) booth con quien hablas?

Stewie: mira cuanto se preocupa por ti… ella también te quiere… tu solo díselo.

Booth: (no miraba a bren, seguía a stewie) es lanzarse a la piscina. Y si no hay agua?

Brennan: (mas que preocupada) que? Booth que te ocurre?... háblame!

Stewie: hay agua seguro, acaso no lo ves ahora?... y no la estarás presionando, solo la darás un empujoncito.

Booth: (como le dolía la cabeza en ese momento… pero había que aguantar… no había que romper ese momento por nada del mundo) bones! (dijo por fin mirándola… ella se calló y le miraba fijamente en los ojos!) Temperance te quiero!

Brennan: (se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego puso la mano sobre la frente de booth ante la atónica mirada de éste) esta mal, booth…

Booth: bones! (le llamó para que se callara y no siguiera ese camino)

Brennan: creo que estás delirando… hablas tu solo y ahora esto?

Booth: (le agarro por la cintura) estoy muy lúcido, temperance.

Brennan: (estaba algo nerviosa al estar tan cerca) a…así?

Booth: puedo demostrártelo… (Ella se quedó mirándole como "como?"… él sin dudarlo la besó. Ella no se resistió en ningún momento. Tras unos intensos segundos besándose, se apartaron.) te quiero temperance y no pienso dejar de amarte nunca. (ella no supo como reaccionar a eso… simplemente le agarró del traje y le besó de nuevo…)

Tras otros intensos y apasionados minutos, se separaron… booth sonrió, y vio a bren devolverle la sonrisa… pero fue lo último que vio… todo se volvió borroso… brennan mientras sonreía, vio de pronto el cuerpo de booth desplomarse sobre ella… pesaba tanto que cayeron los dos al suelo. Muy asustada desde el suelo gritó "AYUDA!, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!" mientras marcaba el número de la ambulancia.


End file.
